


Explorations

by mgsmurf



Series: The Path Ahead [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgsmurf/pseuds/mgsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime loses his advantage of sexual experience as he and Brienne, newly married, explore the new dimension of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorations

**Author's Note:**

> This is follows Part 4. Sorry for the delay, took some time to get all the action written.

Brienne had never before really spent much timing thinking of how many ways one could have sex. She had always assumed it was as her setpa described it, the man on top, woman beneath. Even that Brienne did wrong, because she rather liked being on top, both for the control it gave her and for the look in Jaime's eyes as he watched her take her pleasure from him. 

The morning after their marriage they practiced at swordplay in the wane late morning light at a beach on the far side of the keep. The thrill of their joining from the night before still echoed in her belly. She felt deficient against Jaime's experience and knowledge, a child next to a proven man. Although he seemed not to mind her inexperience or silly questions. 

Instead of worry of such, Brienne threw herself into the calm of swordplay. Once her muscles had warmed the air had no longer felt chill. In their last fight, Jaime pushed her back into the stone wall of the keep. His mouth captured hers. He rolled his hips against hers so she felt his erection between them. Brienne couldn't resist untying the laces of his pants and wrapping her hand around his cock, showing how much she wished it returned to other places. 

Jaime moaned into her mouth and thrust his hips at her strokes. Brienne wondered how dirty they both might become from rolling in the sand, when she noticed Jaime tug off one of her boots. Half of her pants followed, then he tugged down his own pants. 

Brienne leaned back and frowned at him. Jaime only smirked in reply. He hefted her leg over his hip with his gold hand. Then he entered her swift and complete. Her head banged back against the wall. 

They fucked then, almost dressed, standing, against a wall. Her bare leg wrapped higher over his bare ass. She kissed him hard to swallow away the loud moans that wanted to escape her. 

“You can scream all you want,” Jaime whispered breathlessly in her ear. “So I'm told, no one will notice.”

The dark blue of the ocean before her gaze made Brienne feel very exposed. She still was not sure if it had added to the desire coursing through her. All she knew was this man was hers to take and be taken by, for however long they both may live. 

The previous swordplay had left them both already excited and their joining did not last as long as either of them wished. Brienne screamed her release, and Jaime soon after growled his. 

Jaime stepped back and they both replaced their pants. The sweat of practice and fucking chilled beneath Brienne's clothing. She cocked her head and stared at him. “How many ways can one...”

“Can two people fuck?” He lashed his sword belt back around his waist. 

“Yes.” Brienne nodded. 

Jaime smirked. “Maybe we'll have to find out.”

“I had not known...” Brienne stepped away from the wall and looked at it as she placed back on her own sword. She had not thought two bodies would fit together as they just had. 

“Usually a man has to lift a woman to take her against a wall.” Jaime bent to gather up their discarded tourney swords. 

“Of course.” Brienne nodded and tried not to think Jaime knew that because he had likely done so with Cersei. She stood a head taller than most women, and just slightly taller than Jaime himself. “Good then you did not have to lift me.” She was also a good stone heavier than any woman she knew. 

“Pretty great how equal we fit, actually.” Jaime's back was turned as he wrapped up the practice swords one-handed. She turned to be able to see him. “Besides, I wouldn't have managed one-handed otherwise.” He raised his left then, as his golden hand held the swords to his chest. 

Brienne paused and Jaime finally asked, “I haven't offended you somehow, have I?”

She shook her head. She'd always felt like she thundered through life, like her size was one reason men did not wish to have her. Jaime loved her, but she had always thought he loved her despite her size, not possibly because of it.

“You like... that I am large?” Brienne's voice cracked. How could he like that? 

Jaime shrugged as he turned to return to the keep. “I like that you're Brienne.”

She followed after. 

“Although what we just did,” he said with mirth, “certainly has me thinking how your height could be made an advantage between us.”

Brienne cocked her head. Jaime only threw a leer over his head. Perhaps she would have him explain further later. 

#

The second new position they had both been armored. There was a melee for Tommen's naming day, nothing large or elaborate, mostly just the knights local to the castle already. Brienne fought in it, proving herself still skilled at the task. Jaime himself only donned the armor to support Tommen as Hand. 

But Kettleback had called Jaime out. Brienne had been close enough to hear what the man insinuated he'd done with the Queen Regent, as well as what he'd reasoned Jaime had done with his sister too. 

Brienne gripped Jaime's arm, gauntlet closing over his armor. They were only words, and Jaime need no longer defend his sister or her reputation. Her words to stop him stilled on her tongue when she saw the rage flaming in his eyes. She kept the frown from her face, for the whole court now watched. 

“Don't worry I can best him.” Jaime spared her a smile before agreeing to the fight. 

It was closer than Brienne reasoned most of Jaime's past melees, before the lost of his hand, had ever been. But he had grown stronger and more coordinated with his left, and his instincts to fight with his right had been re-trained for his left well enough. Most of all though, Jaime knew how to dance in a sword fight, that had never been linked to hand alone. Kettleback was not so graced. 

Grey speckled gold hair flowing behind him, Jaime made a last move to knock Kettleback on his back, sword gone. Jaime growled the word, “Yield.” He sneered down at the other man, sword held to the flesh peeking out of Kettleback's armor at his neck. He challenged the other man to not yield, to let Jaime finish what he wanted to. Brienne had never seen a man look so excellent. 

Kettleback's strangled voice yielded. 

Jaime yelled then and spun on his heels. No more words passed his lips. The whole court hung silent, until Tommen finally clapped once, and again. 

Jaime's eyes flared as he strolled past Brienne. He did not ask her to follow, but she found herself turned and doing so. He entered the armory and threw his gauntlets and helmet upon a table. The helment rolled lopsided and tumbled to the floor. 

“Leave it,” Jaime said, only walking onward, past the rows of swords and shields to a further inner room. No windows here, only the smell of dirt and sea, as Brienne realized beyond the planks of wood holding up the wall must be the shore of the blackwater. 

Jaime unlatched his sword belt and tossed it and his sword to the ground. He spun finally to face her. His hands rested on a table, the only furniture save shelves piled with dented, rusted scrap of armor. Jaime's shoulders heaved with anger. His eyes blazed. His one hand gripped the wood of the table hard enough to white his knuckles. 

“Shall I leave?” Brienne's words as unsure as her. She was not certain of this man before her, angry and violent, the warrior lion he usually kept hidden away. 

Jaime shook his head. He dipped his head and seemed to will his breath to calm. “Can I take you?” His voice quivered, eyes still on the table. 

Brienne paused, silent. Part of her feared for the violence she'd just seen him do, the anger radiating from him still. Desires had flamed another part of her Brienne realized as she noticed the wetness between her legs. 

Jaime lifted his eyes and the blazing anger had been replaced with lust. She loved this man as he loved her; she trusted him. Knowing her voice would fail her, Brienne nodded. She had only to reach behind her to close the thick wood door. 

He was to her before she could take another breath. His mouth crushed hers. His arms drew their bodies together. Neither of them were unaccustomed to armor, but it clanged between them, limited access to flesh they both desired. Brienne knew neither would last long enough to manage to take it off. She stripped off her gauntlets as least, so her fingers could touch what little of his flesh she could find. 

Jaime spun her around. His hands worked the laces of her pants. He bent to shove them down her legs, using both his real and golden hand. Brienne looked over her shoulder at him, unsure their joining would work, too excited to not let him try. 

She stepped until her hands rested on the table. Jaime used his gold hand to bend her forward over it, her body laid upon its course surface. He stood behind her, the chain mail of his chest armor somehow out of the way. She only felt his hardness at her entrance for a moment before he thrust into her. A gasp escaped her lips. 

Jaime thrust hard and fast. Brienne had not realized how ready she'd been for him, wet and swollen around his hard cock. Her hips bucked backwards to meet his thrusts. She gripped the table with one hand, the other moved her own chain mail out of the way to rub fingers against her nub. 

Brienne glanced over her shoulder. Jaime stood head thrown back, staring at the ceiling. Mud and a speckle of blood coated his cheeks. Sweat dampened his brow. Growls rumbled under his armor. Her sword banged against the table and their armor clanged almost as loud as their moans. When Jaime finally lowered his gaze to her, it blazed with desire. 

Brienne found herself clenching her release around him. Her scream filled the air. Jaime shouted her name as he stilled and spilled himself inside her.

It took several minutes to calm the ringing in Brienne's ears and still the passion rippling through her. She pulled back up her pants and turned to lean her back against the table. Jaime turned to lean beside her. His pants still rested on his bare thighs, his chain mail covered his cock. 

“Did I hurt you?” he softly asked. 

Brienne shook her head. “Of course not.” She was not certain she would let him do so. 

“Good.” Jaime turned and gripped her neck with his hand. He rested his forehead against hers and puffed warm breaths in her face. “By the Seven, Brienne, that was...” He let out a shaky sigh. 

She had to agree. Sex with him had always been enjoyable, she was just unaware it could be so raw, so emotional. “Perhaps next time we should try the position without the armor,” Brienne found herself saying. 

Jaime gave a choked chuckle. She felt him shaking his head against hers. “The fight was what made it great.” He leaned back to look into her eyes. “I'm never having another fight without you by my side to fuck afterward, never.”

Brienne smiled at him. Would it have been any better with her blood pumping in her ears after a real fight? “Do you think anyone heard?” she asked. 

“Who cares if they did.” Jaime shrugged. “Let them hear me take the glory of victory in that fight.”

Brienne did not say, but wanted to, that the fight had been for Cersei's honor not hers. 

“That was between me and Kettleback,” Jaime answered her unspoken words. “About a lot more than my sister. Besides, she has no honor for me to protect anymore.” 

Jaime finally tugged back up his pants. They remained for a few minutes more, until aches and bruises from their fights started, and their sweat chilled.

Jaime picked back up his sword and latched it on. “Come, we should get back to the rest of the events.” 

Brienne retrieved her gauntlets, looping them in her belt, and followed him. As they exited back to the sound of clanging swords and cheers, Jaime took her hand in his. She gripped it hard. 

# 

Jaime really did like his wife's backside. The taper of her waist, curve of her hips, her ass itself, firm with muscles but still soft to his touch. He and Brienne did try out what they'd done after his melee with Kettleback. Her laid out on the table in their room, dishes shoved to the side. Him behind her, marveling again how well they fit together like this. The raw energy wasn't there, but Jaime had liked the view much better. After they re-dressed, and Jaime lamented they couldn't just lounge about their rooms in nothing. 

Tonight they dinned in their rooms alone, as had become usual. Jaime liked being able to just be himself after a long day of playing politics and schemes, worrying who may have been truthful and who lied. 

“All fours, we have not tried that.” Brienne pinched her face. She sat back at the table and picked off a few pieces of cheese remaining on their almost empty plates. 

Jaime cocked his head.

“That is a way one can have sex? I had heard about it.” Brienne's voice held complete seriousness. 

Jaime blinked back. His fair, shy maiden who used to blush at the mention of her love for her King Renly, was plainly discussing sexual positions. When did that happen? “Do you mean to try out all the ways one can fuck?” he asked, purposely being crude.

“Do you know all of them?” Brienne asked, not fazed at all by his crudeness. 

“No.” Jaime shook his head and furrowed his brow. He paused to sip his wine. “You just do what works, what seems right.” That had always worked for him and Cersei, so far it had still with Brienne. 

“But there must be standard positions,” Brienne continued, “like blocks and parries in sword fighting.”

“Did you just compare fucking to sword fighting?” Jaime leaned forward and rested his right elbow on the table. As had become usual in their evenings alone, he did not wear his gold hand. 

“Well...” Brienne fumbled for words and Jaime almost smiled that the shy maiden she'd been was in there somewhere.

“Yes, a woman on all fours and a man behind her.” Jaime shrugged. “It's a common enough position.”

“Common?” Brienne frowned. 

Jaime kept his face solid. Had he just given too much away? What he knew of sex was only from his experience with Cersei. “Keeps a woman's gown from getting dirtied if on a floor,” he finally said. That was why all those years ago it was how Bran Stark had discovered them. 

Brienne leaned back, pinched together her lips and finally nodded. “That makes sense.”

Jaime nodded, glad that it did. He wasn't sure himself it had done so. 

“We should try it then.” Brienne tipped back her glass and finished the rest of her wine. She rose. 

“Now?” Jaime furrowed his brow. 

“Do you have somewhere else to be?” Brienne crossed to the bed. 

“No.” Jaime shook his head and finished his own wine. 

“Clothing or not?” Brienne looked down at her shirt and pants, head cocked. 

Jaime crossed to stand before her. “Can we not make this so.... sterile?” 

Brienne frowned up at him, perhaps worried she'd said something he took offense at. Jaime reached down and tugged her back to standing. His lips captured hers. His hand loosened the laces of her pants. With help, he slid them and her short clothes down her long, muscular legs. He most certainly wanted to see the view of her ass as he fucked her. He cupped her breast over her shirt, rolled a nipple between his fingers. Then he lifted the shirt over her head, unwrapped the binding of her breasts and cupped the right. 

She removed his own pants, then his shirt. Her hands roomed over his chest. They moved together onto the bed. With a glance over her shoulder, Brienne got up on all fours. Jaime settled himself behind her. His hand rubbed over her ass, down her legs, along her spine. She sighed at his actions. He parted her legs more and rubbed her cunt from behind with his hand. He enjoyed the wetness gathered there, the moan she gave as he rubbed her clit. 

He used his right stub to push her upper body downwards. Her ass lifted higher and she opened herself to him. He paused and stared at the swell of her hips, her muscular ass, her sex wet and already partially parted for him. 

Brienne looked over her shoulder at him, worry in her eyes. He'd been worried too, that Brienne in this position would remind him too much of Cersei, her smaller body waiting for him the same way. But all he could think of was Brienne, his wife, and wanting to fuck her. 

“You like the view?” Brienne asked, her voice not at all confidence. 

Jaime let out a shaky breath he hadn't know he'd been holding. “Seven Hells, I do, Brienne.” He smirked as he placed his hard cock at her entrance. He eased himself into her, welcoming the way her wet folds enveloped him. His moans matched hers. 

He felt her hand coming up to her clit, wondered if the other pulled at her nipples. He began to thrust, holding himself tight as he set a slow pace. His hand gripped one of her hips, his stump rested on the other. He pulled out and slid back in, and again. Brienne's hips moved to match him. 

Jaime lifted himself and angled more sharply into her. Brienne let out a strangled gasp. He watched her face go slack, her body tense with stimulation. Jaime smirked and repeated the move, and again. 

“Dear gods, Jaime,” Brienne finally managed to say over gasps. 

“You like that?” He smirked above her. Her felt her inner folds wetten, felt her flutter with renewed desires. He continued to thrust. His pace increased and he made sure to hit that same spot again and again. 

“What...?” was her only reply. With each thrust she moaned and groaned, mumbled incoherent words into the mattress. The view of her so lost to her passions was making him come undone too. Both their releases would not be long, and Jaime bemoaned the extent of passion between them always making their joining too quick. 

Jaime half bent over her, if only to keep a grip on her right hip with the hook of his stump. His left hand wound between them to her clit. She tightened and clenched around his hard cock as he took and plundered her harder and faster. 

Suddenly Brienne shifted upwards. The move overpowered Jaime and sent him back on his haunches. Their bodies still joined, Brienne now sat on his bent thighs. She parted her legs further. Her hips rose and fell upon him as he thrust up to met her. One of her hands gripped the back of his neck, the other his ass. His hand cupped her breast and slid down her belly to her clit. His right arm held them tight against each other. Their bodies glistened with sweat. 

“Gods, Jaime.” Brienne turned her head and took his lips in an awkward side kiss. 

He felt nothing but his cock hard and ready to spill itself in her swollen warmth. “Finish with me,” Jaime managed to say. He felt himself swell, his balls pull up, his release almost at hand. Brienne groaned her climax. They bucked against each other as her folds clenched and milked his seed from him. 

They slumped against each other, spent. Jaime's pulse still rang in his ears and his breath came hard and fast. Brienne's chest finally stopped heaving with her own breaths. 

“Why have we never done that before?” she asked. 

“There's only so much time in the day to show you all the ways to fuck you.” Jaime chuckled. “Let's get under the covers before we both catch a chill.” Because the warmth of their actions gone, that layer of sweat on him had started to chill him. 

They moved and shifted under the covers together. He lay on his back, her on his left side. She rested her head on his chest. “You liked that way?” she softly asked. “No, she liked it that way...”

Jaime swallowed. “Two people eventually get into the usual, regular ways that work.” Brienne lifted herself onto her arm to look down at him. “Perhaps what they like.” 

Brienne bit her lip worriedly. 

“That was nothing like her.” He found himself propped up on his right arm to see her more equal. “You're nothing like her.”

“Isn't that the point?” Brienne frowned. 

“Perhaps,” fell from Jaime's lips. As her frown deepened he could already guess where her thoughts went, to him needing an ugly wife to counter his beautiful sister-lover. “You're beautiful Brienne. How many times do I have to say that?”

Brienne shook her head. Jaime realized he could likely repeat the words every day of her life and she still may not believe it. He wanted to curse all those who'd ever thought her ugly or a beast, although that would include him. He sighed. 

“But, she's not beautiful, she's gorgeous,” Brienne whispered. 

Jaime narrowed his eyes. “Yes. And her hatefulness turns my stomach now whenever I have to be near her.” Like every day at the damned small council he still could not keep her from attending. 

“Now?” Brienne cocked her head. 

Jaime frowned and wanted to ask they just not talk about his sister in their bed. Instead he answered, “Once the same... excited me.” He shook his head. “But it all got twisted somehow. Or maybe it's just now directed towards me instead of the rest of the world.”

“It was very different with her,” Brienne whispered her eyes studying him. “Can you fuck someone you hate?”

Jaime couldn't manage the smirk he should have. “Very well,” he whispered. No need to mention the times that he had with Cersei. He sighed. “Hate, love, devotion, completeness all tied up so tight they can't be pulled apart.”

Brienne simply looked at him for a bit. Jaime raised himself higher on his propped arm. 

“Vengeance and justice, but you're not one for much hate, Brienne,” he said. 

Brienne cocked her head, perhaps thinking of who she might actually hate, hate without a reason for vengeance or justice.

“If you hated me,” Jaime added, “I'd keep away from your bed in fear of what you might do.”

She gave a light chuckle. “I may not do as much as you fear. Are you planning on making me hate you?”

Jaime shrugged. “No, but between my course tongue and shit honor, who knows when I might misstep.” Not that he ever meant to, but he knew himself well enough to know it was likely a matter of when, not if. 

Brienne leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “For now at least you have my favor.” He smiled back in reply. 

#

Jaime hated court functions. He wove his way through the crowds of high born and lesser lords. A servant passed and refilled his wine glass, bowed and moved on. Jaime pinched his lips because wine was not something he needed more of. Already his head was a little fuzzy from it, making any more schemes he did not want to play tonight worthless. 

He wore his best tunic, long sleeved and fastened up to his neck. Lions and gold trimmed the red velvet. Worthless and a waste of money the crown did not have, although the Lannisters still had enough. If winter lingered for the years it might, even gold would not help with the lack of grain for food. 

He noticed Cersei across the way in an almost matching red velvet. Her gown barely held in her ample breast. Gold trimmed the long sleeves and covered the ornate bodice. Her golden hair had been straightened to almost reach her shoulders. Curled it would be much shorter, as they had worn it as mirror image twins so very long ago. 

Cersei caught his gaze. She downed the rest of her wine and reached a seductive hand over the lord standing near her. Jaime showed no emotion over it, because he could care less who she may or may not be fucking these days. 

“Stunning as always,” Brienne said coming up beside him.

“My sister?” Jaime nodded. “As always.” While he admired the beauty of Brienne, he was sure Cersei would always have a physical beauty that awed him. 

He turned to his wife. Brienne wore an almost midnight blue velvet gown. The fitted sleeves had silver trim and the bodice an understated pattern of stars and crescent moons. She'd insisted the sleeves not be flowing to allow for better movement, although like him she wore no blade tonight. The gown covered her breasts, but was cut well to show what Brienne possessed off. She, of course, hated that it showed off her neck, long and scarred. She wore her hair down and it did touch her shoulders. 

He had his wine glass in his left hand, so used his golden one around her waist to pull her tighter to him. “I hate these things, but I'd have more if only to see you in that gown again,” he whispered into her ear. 

She gave him a sly smile. “When have we stayed long enough it's polite for us to leave?” she asked. 

Jaime smirked. “Plans?” He rose an eyebrow. “I'm too far in my cups to be much more use to the realm tonight, but...” He sighed. “I will not be leaving until the last of the guests, likely late in the night.” 

He turned his head and nuzzled her hair. It smelt of lavender from the soap she'd used on it. “Our presence would not be missed for a bit.” His leer ghosted over her ear. 

She looked over at him. Without another word, Jaime walked into the hallway while Brienne followed after. He placed his glass on a table as they exited, and motioned with his gold hand for her to do so as well. He knew the castle in and out, all the hidden alcoves and passageways. He grabbed her hand and led her into an alcove just out of sight of anyone passing by. 

Her blue eyes narrowed at him and he knew she wanted to ask if he'd been with Cersei in this same location. But she knew the likely answer already, so did not. 

They were barely out of eyesight when Jaime backed her against the wall and captured her lips in a kiss. Passion flared fast and bright. Jaime surprised himself with how much the semi-public location quickened his arousal. He needn't have wondered if it did the same for Brienne as she reached to untie the laces of his pants and wrapped a strong hand around his cock. 

Not breaking the kiss, Jaime used his left hand to pull up the front of her gown and both to slide under her skirts. Brienne lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hips. It allowed his hardened cock to fall against her sex. She moaned at the action. From practice with Cersei in gowns, Jaime moved her short-clothes out of the way and pushed himself into her with one thrust. 

A high-pitched gasp escaped Brienne's lips and he kissed her harder. “Quiet,” he said. His hips thrust in and out. For once their fast pace would be a good thing. He dipped his mouth to kiss down her neck and over the exposed skin above her gown. Shame it was not cut low enough he could get at her nipples. She gave a loud moan. 

“Shhh. Mean to get caught?” He rose to capture her lips again and hoped she wasn't just playing with him. Truth was there would be only embarrassment in getting caught with his wife. But their coupling wasn't something he wanted others to see, it wasn't a side of their relationship he wished to share. 

Jaime got back to fucking her. He enjoyed the feel of his hardness moving in and out of her wet folds. He set a good pace again. He could feel Brienne was as close as him. His kiss captured more of her moans, luckily no longer as loud.

Then, Brienne rolled them and Jaime's back hit the wall. Surprise drew him out of his motions. Their bodies remained joined, her leg hefted over his ass and now trapped by his body. He furrowed his brow, having not thought about doing it like this, but she was of a height with him. 

Brienne smirked. “Want to try a new position?” She began to move her hips against his. Jaime tried to match her, but trapped against the wall by her weight limited his ability to do so. She smirked wider. 

“Good view of the hall from here?” she whispered in his ear. 

Jaime looked over her shoulder and had to agree he could see the hallway just around the corner of the alcove. His heart sped up and he wanted to tell her to move faster. Brienne, however, set a nice slow pace, her hips rocking against his. 

A growl rumbled through him as he tried to be quiet with his frustration. It only seemed to slow Brienne's actions. She kissed him, as long and slow as the gentle rocking of her hips, and pulled his lower lip with her teeth. His growl this time was not so soft. 

“Quicker?” She smirked at him, mirth in her brilliant blue eyes.

“Linger on me later,” he managed to say. 

She pouted then, actually pouted. “You said you would not be back in my bed until very late.” Brienne dipped her head. Her tongue traced the outside of his earlobe. “Besides, what harm if someone does find us?” she whispered. It would not be the end of anything, would not risk their lives as discovery would have with Cersei. 

Jaime rested his head back against the wall. He had to admit he enjoyed the way their bodies rocked together, the way his hardness rested in her wetness. He used his gold hand to hold her closer, and then let his left snake between their bodies to rub at her clit.

Then, people stepped into the hall. Jaime's eyes widened. He stilled against Brienne. She paused and glanced over her shoulder. Jaime's heart pounded in his chest. Luckily, he did not recognize them, but still they lingered within his view. In theory him within theirs. 

Brienne glanced again, and became to thrust her hips against him. Somehow she tightened her folds around his cock. He couldn't suppress bucking his hips into her. Still, he glared at her, eyes wide. Jaime clenched his teeth and fought back another growl. 

His heart raced and sweat coated his brow. Brienne's eyes thick with lust showed how much she enjoyed this. It tightened his gut and hardened his cock. He did thrill at their actions as voices drifted from only feet away, his gaze still on the finery of the lords and lady having a casual chat. It pierced his lust-filled mind maybe this is what he loved best about Cersei, the thrill it could crumble at any moment. 

Jaime rubbed Brienne's clit and her hips bucked into his. He captured her lips and hoped their kiss, sloppy and needy, would swallow their moans. If he got caught in this moment he'd let embarrassment be damned and finish them both still. 

Brienne groaned into his mouth and spasmed with her release. Jaime followed after. His hips bucked one last time as he spilled himself inside her. They paused, breaths warm on each others cheeks while both struggled to hold each other on their feet. Finally the lords and lady walked on by, their footfall echoing into silence. 

She pulled away and righted her dress. Jaime did back up his pants while glaring at her. 

“You liked it,” she said instead of an apology. 

“I'm too old of a man for that much excitement, dear wife.” He frowned, but the glare lifted from his eyes.

“Should we return?” Brienne tightened her lips and somehow that grace of before had been replaced again with the awkward Lady of Tarth. 

Jaime kissed her neck and made a point of giving her a good sniff. “We both smell like we've had a good fuck.”

“Well, as we're married, we do such.” She frowned. “Right?”

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, nuzzled her neck. “We do.” He pulled back and poked a head out of the alcove. “Come, before the path is no longer clear and you think to try it all again.”

They stepped into the hallway together. “I hadn't known if that would work,” she said. “The...” She did not say the position, but he knew what she referred to. 

“Hadn't crossed my mind it might.” Jaime smiled at her. Whatever advantage he'd had in experience was soon up. He didn't think he'd really miss it. 

#

Jaime stirred awake. His face nuzzled Brienne's neck and their nude flesh warmed each other under the thick blankets. Dawn grew outside the window as small snowflakes fell. Jaime frowned. Winter had finally come to the South. 

He tugged Brienne closer and made to trail his hand over her supple flesh, before he woke enough to realize it was his right he reached with. He growled in frustration and glared at the outline of his shortened appendage under the blankets. 

“What?” Brienne sigh and her eyes drifted open. 

Jaime shook his head and frowned. Brienne caught where he looked. “Wrong side,” he managed. He liked to have her on his left so he would not do this. 

“What does it matter?” Brienne stretched awake beside him, under the accused lacking hand. “I can still feel it either way.”

“I can't.” His right hand ached to feel her flesh under his sensitive fingertips, to learn all the curves his left knew already. “I still feel it sometimes, the strength of a fist, the weight of a sword, the warmth of another's flesh. 

Brienne reached and wrapped her own hand around the stub left above where his hand had once been. She lowered the blankets enough to see them blended against the flesh of her belly. Then, she lifted his stump to her mouth and kissed the scars gathered at the top of it. Jaime couldn't help but shiver from the action. His attention targeted on the softness of her lips on the worst part of him.

“I love you as you are, Jaime,” she whispered. He laid his arm back on her belly. 

“I know.” He kissed her. “I just don't always love me as I am.” He gave a little smile. “You would have hated me two handed.”

“I did hate you.” Her voice so sure he almost gave her a pouting frown. 

Instead, he shook his head. “I was already half broken then from a year in the Stark camp. No, the me before all that, you could have hated worse.”

The Jaime Lannister of legend. The one who fucked his sister for most of his life and didn't himself care who might have found out. The one who did violence for Cersei, his father, his brother without blinking an eye. The who show threw a boy out of a window at just a desperate look from his sister-lover. The one held who his head high as they sneered Kingslayer at his back. The one quick to kill or maim if needed. The arrogant man with shit for honor who cared nothing for vows and oaths. 

Brienne had shifted so she lay beside him. Her face watched him, perhaps actually knew something of the thoughts crossing his mind. She ran a hand over his cheek and kissed him lightly. “Then, I'm glad that's not the Jaime Lannister I ever meet.” 

“Me either.” He turned on his side as well. It was his right arm that pulled them closer. “I would... have been...”

“Very cruel.” She finished for him. 

“Just cruel, I would hope.” He wanted to believe he would have seen enough hurt already in her to not want to push and see if his sharp words could break her. “And certainly not honest,” he added. “Or not honest in the ways you see now, not the honest words that would count.”

Brienne kissed him. Her tongue opened his mouth and her teeth pulled his lower lip as she parted. Jaime shifted himself closer, their flesh sliding against each other. She ran a hand down his chest and caused a gasp as she wrapped it around his cock. He hardened at her touch. Jaime leaned over to take her mouth with his. Slow and long, the kiss held all the passion he could feel cresting inside him. 

He ran his stump down her side and thigh. She would feel the caress even if he did not fully do so. He used his stump to move her thigh over his hip and Brienne wrapped her leg around his ass. Their bodies met well. She cocked her head, but did not mention this was a new, different position. He didn't want to categorize what they did, he just wanted to feel himself buried inside, his flesh against his own, their bodies melded. 

She stroked his cock once more and then guide it to her entrance. He eased himself into her wetness and warmth. Brienne held him tight against her, her strong hands gentle against his muscles. Jaime shifted his left hand from beneath them and slid it between their bodies until it reached her clit. She moaned into their kiss, her nails dug into his back. 

The gentle rocking of those bodies together drove away all worries of the world and fears for the future. Jaime wondered if maybe he could stay in this moment forever. They sighed and moved apart and together as if they knew each others bodies now as well as they did the rest. And he felt complete, whole, even with his shortened arm holding her thigh. In this moment, he wouldn't have himself any other way. 

They lingered as long as they could, together and complete. The day's light brightened and the chill of snow thickened. Finally their desires overcame them. Brienne shuttered in his arms with her climax. It pulled Jaime's own release, a light growl escaped his lips as he stilled and emptied into her. 

They lay intertwined, sated, sweaty, naked. Jaime wanted to never break the moment. But finally their bodies slipped apart. The world would come crashing back to them. The snowflakes grew larger in the daylight outside the window. 

“Gods, I love you, Brienne.” He rested his forehead against hers. Because the love and devotion swelling in his heart was strong enough he thought it might consume him. 

“As do I, Jaime.” Her breath sighed warmly on his cheeks. He knew the depths of her loyalty and devotion, and he couldn't have found a better woman to echo his. 

“My hand in exchange for our love,” he whispered. “Price I'd pay again.” And he would, without a thought if he had known what losing his hand would gain him. Although he did not saw his right hand, the hand he'd once told her was him, the rest just the flesh attached to it. 

“You were always more than just a hand,” Brienne whispered back. His eyes stared into her solid gaze. “You just had to lose it before you could see there was more.”

“And find myself with the right woman to show me who that might be.” Jaime kissed her deeply and thanked the gods fate had befallen him as it had.


End file.
